It All Started With The Mirror
by Nezune Otoki
Summary: As Marco sat in Star's room contemplating his desires for a certain demon, he starts to remember why Star hates talking within the mirror's range. However the mirror offers him an opportunity to help quell his frustrations when he accidently calls the demon. This is Tom/Marco so don't like don't read.


**Alright this was inspired by a couple fanart pictures I saw and then I stretched it by adding a sexual scene and more.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SVTFOE**

 **0o0o0o0oo0**

Marco groaned, flopping on Star's bed and covering his flushed face with an arm. He really wanted to be in his room right now and take care of his problem, but Star had a so called date with Oskar and begged him to watch her mirror for her while she was gone, specifically if a certain demon called. He groaned again, feeling his pants get tighter at the very thought of the demon. Ever since the incident after the blood moon ball all the teen could think of was the alluring three eyed demon, Tom.

It started out with nightmares of Tom trying to kill him that then developed into dreams where they'd talk and blush. There were a few with kissing and making out, that eventually evolved into something more provocative. His dreams started to focus more on the demon's lips, the forked tongue that slithered out every now and then, the way he'd grin, showing off his pointy teeth, or how seductive those ruby eyes always looked. Marco moaned and clasped his hand over his mouth. He had become much more vocal since he realized he liked the demon, alerting Star every now and then in the night. She would come bursting in his room, wand at the ready for any monsters that might be torturing the human boy, but when she realized there were none she'd question him and he would tell her that he was just having bad dreams. After asking if he needed anything and being told no, she'd shrug then return to her room as if the incident never occurred.

Inhaling deeply, he trailed a shaky hand down to the growing tent in his pants and cupped it. The pressure only made him groan more, his face becoming hot with embarrassment. This was the time he was honestly glad that his parents focused most of their attention on each other than him He didn't know how he'd handle them asking if he was alright while jerking himself off with a door as the only barrier between them. Shaky fingers slowly unfastened his black jeans as images of the demon's clawed hands trailing down his chest and stomach infiltrated his mind. Once the zipper was down he hastily freed his aching erection from its confines and hissed as the cool air hit the sensitive organ. Marco tentatively gripped himself and sighed, stroking himself as he imagined it being the demon's hand instead. Marco closed his eyes and gave his hardened length a soft tug, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine as he moaned the demon's name. More images of Tom ran through his mind as he tried to find the one that would push him over the edge.

He was too wrapped up in pleasuring himself that he didn't even hear Star's mirror make a call until someone spoke from the other side. "Hello? Star?" Brown eyes widened.

Marco cursed under his breath as he hastily scanned the Mewnian's room for the mirror while tucking himself away. The mirror must've called Tom while he was moaning the demon's name. _'Stupid mirror.'_ He had only hoped that the demon didn't see him or what he was doing or else he would surely die a painful, fiery death.

Once he found the mirror in a position that wouldn't show him to Tom he sighed in relief. He wouldn't be found out.

"Star? Are you there?" Tom called out again hesitantly.

A hand shout out to cover his mouth before Tom heard him moan, the demon's voice causing his length to twitch with need. His other hand snuck back into his pants to grab hold of his hard on, suppressing yet another moan as he stroked himself. He supposed he could use Tom's voice to help him finish after being interrupted. Lying back on Star's bed, Marco turned over on his stomach just in case the demon managed to catch a glimpse of him. Then he could just say he was taking a nap and hadn't heard him call.

"Come on Starship I said I was sorry already." Marco could hear the desperation laced within that alluring voice, making him painfully hard. He buried his hot face in Star's sheets and moaned softly as he began stroking himself once again. Marco felt beads of sweat drip down his face as he concentrated on relieving himself of his pent up frustrations. The more Tom talked, the faster his release would be.

"Would it help if I said that I actually wanted to talk to you about Marco?" he asked tentatively.

Marco screwed his eyes shut as a large wave of pleasure washed over him when Tom uttered his name. "Don't stop... talking...ohhh..." he moaned loudly, his voice no longer muffled by the thin sheets.

"Star? Is that you?" Tom asked again.

 **0o0o0o0oo0**

Tom looked around the Mewnian's room as best as he could from the angle the mirror was in and huffed. Someone had called him and if not Star than who? Just as he was about to hang up he heard a faint groan. Tom blinked in confusion and listened closely to see if he could hear it again.

After a couple minutes he called out again. "Star?" Instantly Tom heard more grunting coming from the room.

"Ha ha ha ngh! Tom..." The demon paled. He knew that voice and it definitely wasn't Star, but rather her human companion Marco.

A stirring in his loins made the demon glance down at his lap in slight shock, his cheeks dusting red as he realized he was getting turned on by the human's moans. Curious, Tom continued to listen as Marco became louder and louder until he let out a long moan accompanied by his name.

Tom's blush deepened before swiftly hanging up. He sat back against the foot of his bed, breathing heavily as everything that just happened sank in. Marco was in Star's room...masturbating...to him. It left him speechless. He pressed a palm against his growing bulge and grunted at the electrifying feeling it produced. He was surprised he got a call to begin with, but thought nothing of it because he really wanted to talk to Star about the human and his newly developing feelings for him although...he groaned as he willed the images of Marco panting beneath him away. He didn't expect Marco to be the one calling him, but he did get an answer he was looking for. Now knowing that Marco had similar feelings as well, he began setting a plan in motion to get Marco down here as soon as he took care of his own problem.

 **0o0o0o0oo0**

Marco panted heavily as he came down from his high, satisfied that he was able to find release so quickly after hours of torment. Suddenly his eyes widened as it dawned on him that he was not in his room, but rather in Star's. He cursed, getting off of the bed and grimaced. He hastily removed the sheets and ran downstairs while avoiding his parents to wash them before his friend returned. While he waited for the sheets to wash he stared at the ground, contemplating the feelings he had for the demon. He didn't know why he had them but he did and it scared him. He didn't know what Tom would do or think if he ever found out about his hidden desires, but he could only assume it lead to him burning alive when Star wasn't around.

He groaned, burying his face in his hands as dejection crept into his being. Knowing that Tom was still pining after Star only furthered his frustrations as well as the outcome of his imminent death if the demon were to ever find out. There was simply no way the demon would return or even humor his feelings, so with a sad sigh he slid down the wall and drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them tightly and tucking his head in as he silently waited for the sheets to finish. Man was he in a pickle.

 **0o0o0o0oo0**

Later that night Marco actually slept well for once, his dreams filled with the sweeter stuff about Tom, like him petting his bunny and how cute he was when he pouted. As he slept soundly he didn't hear his window being opened, nor did he hear as a figure stealthily made its way in without a sound. The intruder lifted a hand and suddenly a small flame dimly lit up up the figure's face revealing it to be the three eyed demon. He then floated over to where he hovered above the teen, smiling at how peaceful he looked right now as he slept. Tom couldn't resist and let a hand reach out to gently caress Marco's cheek, being mindful of his claws. He didn't even stir. Reluctantly, Tom pulled away as not to disturb the human's slumber while he scanned the room for a specific object. Red eyes suddenly lit up as they landed on a red garment lying on the desk. He grinned, floating over to snatch it. He glanced over to make sure Marco was still asleep before examining it, and upon further inspection he realized that this was the teen's favorite hoodie. The demon broke out into grin and made his way back to the window, glancing over at Marco one last time before floating out and shutting it quietly. He hastily made his way back to his carriage, extinguishing the flame on the way there as not to arouse any suspicion. Once he was safely inside he immediately shoved the clothing into his face and inhaled Marco's intoxicating scent as the carriage descended back into the underworld. Boy was he going to have fun.

It didn't take long for Tom to return to his room nor did it take long to shut the heavy metal door, stripping due to the excessive heat his body was producing. Tom growled as he removed his restricting clothes, discarding them haphazardly on the floor. Just smelling the human's hoodie was enough to turn him on and he needed release now. Groaning he flopped down on the blood red sheets bringing the hoodie up to his nose and inhaling deeply. The action caused his member to harden even more so that it twitched. With one hand he gripped his aching member and gave it a tug. He moaned as a jolt of pleasure wracked his body and gripped it tighter, inhaling Marco's scent with a growl. A dark blush settled on his cheeks as the demon pumped his length, grunting as his skin flared up even more. He pumped faster, moaning as he neared his release. Quickly he conjured up various images of Marco that ranged from him simply smiling to writhing underneath him. His length twitched painfully making him pump even faster. Red eyes closed as he clenched his teeth. He was almost there, he just needed a little more. Tom tightened his grip on the teen's hoodie and buried his nose in it, inhaling Marco's sweet scent. "Mmmm oh god, Marcoooo!" his body spasmed out of control as he came, white hot liquid coating his stomach and chest in a sticky substance.

The demon panted as he calmed down, removing the human's hoodie from his face. After several minutes he grabbed the corner of his sheet and wiped the fluids from his body. He then turned around and curled up, clenching Marco's hoodie in his clawed hands as he drifted off with the teen's scent lulling him to sleep.

 **0o0o0o0oo0**

"Where is it?!"

Star stood in the doorway of Marco's room while said human panicked. His things were strewn about across the room, his drawers opened with various articles of clothes spilling out from them as he tore the place apart.

"Gah! It's not here either!" he shouted nervously.

Having no idea what her friend was up to she tilted her head to the side and asked, "What are you looking for?"

Marco only grunted, scanning his room in every direction without answering her. She pouted then noticed that Marco was only wearing a white t-shirt that accompanied his black jeans. Then it clicked, "Hey why aren't you wearing your hoodie?"

He ceased his hyperventilating long enough to give the Mewnian a frantic stare. "Because I can't find it!" he responded nervously before digging in another drawer.

"Why not wear another one from your closet?" she pointed to his stash of red hoodies happily.

She frowned when Marco groaned, "First of all I'd like to know where it went since I know I set it on my desk last night. Secondly, this one was my first hoodie so it's special and very important that I find it before going anywhere." he sighed, raising a hand to cover his eyes.

Star pouted at her friend's deteriorated state and looked down at her wand. In an instant her smile was back. "Well why don't we go and get it?" she suggested.

Marco frowned, his mood worsening. "Star, how can we get it if we don't know where it's at?" he asked dejectedly.

Star didn't answer, running back to her room before he could even protest. In less than a second the Mewnian returned with a pair of dimensional scissors and a big grin spread across her face. "Oh I saw Tom sneak into your room last night and leave with it." she replied casually as she snipped a portal to the underworld.

When she turned around Marco's mouth was agape with disbelief and horror. "WHAT?! Star! Why didn't you stop him?!"

Star giggled as he waved his arms around to show how upset he was. "Weeeeeeell, I waaaaas gonna but I didn't see any harm in it soooooo..." she trailed off, rubbing her boot on the floor guiltily as Marco's cheeks tinted red.

Marco slapped a hand to his face and groaned. He then shifted his eyes to the ready portal, contemplating. So he could go get his beloved hoodie back from the demon while jeopardizing their safety or never see his favorite article of clothing again and be completely safe. Then again why did Tom take his hoodie in the first place? What could he possibly want with it? Maybe to get revenge on him for stealing his dance with Star or lure them into another trap so he could ask her to give him another chance. Knowing very well that the Mewnian princess was more than capable of handling herself he made up his mind and got up. "Let's go, I want my hoodie back." he said, trudging slowly.

Star offered him a sad smile as an apology before grabbing his hand and leaping into the dimension. They immediately landed on a tall rock jutting out from the ground and surveyed the area. Tom gulped, besides all the demons the place was filled with fire, lava, and large, jagged rocks that could surely mangle them. Star tore her gaze from the frightening scenery and shifted her blue eyes the nervous human beside her. "C'mon Tom's place is this way." she ushered him to slide down the rock before running off in a single direction.

It didn't take too long with Star's help, but Marco was still bent over panting heavily when they reached the front gates. Star let her friend recover while opening the creaking gate with ease. She turned to Marco who had backed up a bit. He was still troubled by the fact that the demon would set him aflame. She smirked, "What's wrong Marco? I thought you wanted your hoodie back."

That comment alone wiped the fearful look off his face as he marched right up to the demon's door, Star giggling right behind him. Before Marco could even knock on the door, Star shot past him and rang the doorbell. Marco grimaced as a blood curdling scream echoed loudly. Almost immediately the door was opened by none other than the three eyed demon himself, as if he had anticipated their arrival.

Tom smirked, "Why Starship and Marco, this is quite the surprise, please come in." he moved out of the door with an outstretched hand, beckoning them to enter his home.

Without hesitation Star walked in while Marco stood in the doorway, contemplating if he should just blindly walk in like his friend had. What if Tom planned to kill him? What if he knew what he did? Marco's eyes widened with fear. Did he hear him moaning the other day?

His fearful thoughts were interrupted by a hand gently pushing him inside. Tom then closed the door and removed his clawed hand from the teen's back, sending a pool of red to Marco's cheeks.

Tom walked over to the Mewnian princess, completely ignoring Marco who pouted and tried to act like it didn't effect him in the slightest. "So what brings you two here? I can only imagine how important it must be since you never want to answer a call from me Starship." he remarked casually.

"We came here for my hoodie that you took." Marco stated sourly, not even giving Star the chance to answer.

Tom turned to the human who had his arms crossed along with a cute pout on his face. Tom resisted the urge to chuckle and feigned innocence. "I did nothing of the sort."

"Yes you did." Star giggled, lifting her wand to conjure up a small bag of popcorn.

Tom faltered but didn't show it. "And where is your proof Starship?" he asked calmly.

Star smiled, "I saw you." she answered simply. She noticed the horror on the demon's face and continued, "Yeah you just floated up to his window and came out with his hoodie. I always knew you had a thing for Marco but calling me for advice on how to get him here in the middle of the night wasn't exactly your best idea." she snickered before stuffing a hand full of popcorn in her mouth, watching the events unfold before her.

Tom paled, his eyes widening. "Star!" he hissed, an embarrassing heat rising to his cheeks as the Mewnian ratted him out.

Star just shrugged her shoulders while continuing to munch on her popcorn.

Marco blushed as well for quite a few reasons, one of them being the fact that Star knew his favorite hoodie being stolen and did nothing about it, and the other being that Tom actually had some sort of feelings towards him. He watched the two banter about blowing the demon's cover before bawling his fists up and lowering his head. "Look I just want my hoodie back!" he ground out, gaze glued to the floor.

Tom turned to the human, his gaze softening at how tense Marco was. "Alright I'll give you your hoodie back." he said walking over to him.

Marco raised his head. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

He then grimaced as a smirk played on the demon's lips. "If...you keep me company for a little while." Tom held up his hand as Marco smirked "Just. You." he then turned to Star who was squealing in delight. "I'm sorry Starship but I'm afraid you'll have to return to earth without Marco if he agrees."

The teen felt relieved, there was no way that Star would leave him here alone with Tom, but much to Marco's horror, the Mewnian closed her eyes and gave him a thumbs up as she happily munched on her snack, amused with the situation as well as its conditions "So do you accept?" Tom's attention was back on Marco, curiosity in those deep red eyes betrayed by a devilish smirk.

Marco raised a hand to cup his chin, forming a pout as he weighed his options. On one hand he gets his hoodie back but has to stay here until Tom tires of him from whatever he asks. A light blush spread across his cheeks as very suggestive images filled his head. While on the other hand, Marco could just leave and return home without his favored hoodie. He frowned deeply, his brows knitting together in deep contemplation. While he had many other hoodies this one was still his most beloved one and he couldn't just leave it here with Tom. Who knew what the demon would do to it.

With a sigh, he rubbed the back of his bare neck. "I'll accept. Just give me back my hoodie..." he kept his gaze glued to the floor, not daring to meet Tom's delighted expression.

"Well then Star, you know the way out." Tom remarked calmly.

Star giggled and skipped her way over Marco and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Good luck Marco." she whispered excitedly before pulling away and cutting a dimensional rift with her scissors. She wiggled her fingers to the two of them before disappearing along with the rift. The absence of the Mewnian sent Marco back into an anxious state as he realized that he was now alone with the very demon that he had an attraction to. He gulped as clawed hands gripped his shoulders firmly, making his gaze meet with three amused eyes. Marco's face burned as he averted his gaze to the ground once again, missing the way Tom's forked tongue sensually licked at his lips.

"S-so...what did you have in mind?" he asked, eyes trained to the ground.

Not even a second later the demon was tilting his chin up so that he could lean in and press their lips together in a hungry kiss. Marco gasped, his eyes widening before giving in and kissing back passionately. Tom's tongue dove right into Marco's wet cavern, running across the human's teeth and tongue. Marco groaned at the unusually warm, snake like appendage invading his mouth and brought his hands up Tom's arms, clenching the fabric tightly as to keep himself from falling. Eventually the demon pulled away so Marco could breathe, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. He smirked at the teen's flushed face. His cheeks were bright red, his eyes were hooded, and his lips were parted as he panted slightly. Tom growled as he felt a familiar stirring in his loins as he drank up the sight of the human before him. He looked absolutely adorable.

Trying to keep in control just a bit longer he smirked, panting lightly, "This is what we'll be doing."

Marco paled at the thought of Tom ravaging him and in an instant those clawed hands pulled him forward into his chest, embracing him tightly. "I know you want it too from all the moaning you did in Star's room." Marco gasped as he felt a hand cup his hard on. "Especially when you moaned my name." he squeezed the growing tent then paused to tilt Marco's head up and was surprised to see him blushing an even deeper shade of red. Was he really that shy?

Tom's eyes softened a bit, hugging Marco all the more closer and burying his nose in the human's soft, brown hair. "Or I could just simply hold you like this if that's what you really want." he teased, flicking his tongue against the shell of his ear, eliciting a delectable moan from the flustered teen.

"N-No uhh...I...I want this." he mumbled nuzzling further into the demon's warm embrace.

Tom smiled, that was all he needed to hear. He wasted no time in picking the human up, holding him bridal style as he carried him off to his room. Marco protested with a whine, but Tom ignored it, finding the human too cute when his face was flushed. As soon as they were close a stream of fire opened the heavy door, allowing Tom to float in with a squirming Marco. He then carefully dumped the human on his bed before willing the fire to shut and lock the metal door.

Marco barely had time to prepare himself as Tom dove down and captured his lips in another kiss. This one was more passionate and needy than the last. It was filled with teeth clashing and tongues slipping past one another. With his mouth preoccupied, Tom trailed his anxious hands down Marco's clothed side all the way until it reached the hem of his white shirt. Marco shivered in delight as the clawed hand slowly made its way up to his chest. Tom growled into the kiss as Marco's nipples hardened under his touch. He pulled away abruptly earning a protesting grunt from him. Tom chuckled and smirked before gripping the middle of his shirt and ripping it open. Marco cried out at the sudden action and tried to cover himself, but the demon's hands quickly secured his own and pinned them above his head. Marco whimpered and hid his face in his arm. Tom growled, his hard on fueled by how undeniably shy Marco was. He was going to ravish him.

Using only one hand, Tom kept the teen's hands pinned as the other ran all over the human's exposed flesh, etching every single detail into memory. Marco sighed at warm feeling of the demon's hands caressing his skin, even though he kept his face hidden from view. Tom licked his lips as his eyes scanned over the smooth, tan skin beneath him. It was so soft and enticing that he couldn't stop himself from leaning down to suck on the human's supple neck. Marco gasped in pain, making the demon suck more gently. He had to remember that Marco's pain tolerance was a lot more fragile than his. As an apology, Tom lapped at the blood that seeped from the bite wound causing Marco to moan softly.

The human peeked a glance at the demon through half lidded eyes only to see a purple pointy ear accompanied with a large horn above it. Marco licked his lips as the sudden urge to nibble on the appendage became dire. He wriggled his hands but to no avail, Tom was much stronger than him. Having need to get to the ear Marco did the only thing he could think of and rolled his head close to the ear then lunged.

"Ngh." Tom grunted, releasing the human's delectable neck as his left ear was assaulted by a pair of warm lips and dull teeth.

Succeeding in his attempt, Marco's wet tongue joined in to trace the ear's foreign shape, running over piercings in the process. This earned the human an approving growl from the demon, encouraging him proceed with his actions. Feeling his own face heat up Tom settled himself between the human's legs and began grinding to relieve some of the aching in their lower regions. Marco gasped lightly, groaning as their tented bulges brushed against one another. Tom let his free hand trail down towards Marco's pants to unfasten his favorite jeans. He didn't tear through them as he did the shirt, knowing very well that he treasured them almost as much as he did the hoodie. Tom pulled away long enough to rid Marco of the remainder of his clothes, releasing his erection. The demon observed the way it pulsed with need, just begging to be touched. With a smirk he leaned down and gave the head a quick lick making Marco gasp.

Marco let out a loud moan as Tom's heated mouth engulfed his throbbing length, his hands moving to the human's hips to keep him still while he sucked. He watched through hooded eyes as the demon's lips slid up and down along his erection causing another loud moan to slip past his parted lips, his face burning hotly as his length throbbed with increasing arousal. Tom felt the organ harden in his mouth and smirked before suddenly pulling away with a wet pop, making Marco whine with dissatisfaction.

Tom chuckled as he began to rid himself of his own clothes, eyeing the way those brown orbs scanned his now naked body. "Like what you see?" he teased, returning to hover over the human. He then leaned down to plant several kisses along his chest while a hand trailed down to rub at his entrance. Marco shivered at the contact but grimaced once he realized those fingers had sharp claws attached to them.

Sensing the teen's fear, Tom withdrew his fingers and sat on his knees. "Stretch yourself, I don't think you want me to for the first time." he demanded, showing him his sharp claws.

Relieved, Marco sighed and shyly brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked on them, coating them in saliva. Tom growled approvingly as Marco released the digits and brought them to his hole, inserting one with a grunt. Tom watched with a grin as Marco timidly added a second finger to stretch himself further. The demon licked his lips and reached down to stroke himself to alleviate some of the pain from his weeping erection as Marco added one last finger into his entrance. He groaned from the pain, but beared with the burning sensation, getting turned on from the way Tom was eyeing him as he stretched himself. It took a bit but when Marco finally thought he was stretched enough he removed his fingers with a discontented sigh.

Tom wasted no time in grabbing the human's hips and pulling him forward. Marco gasped at the sudden movement and blushed deeper when Tom hovered over him with that seductive smirk. The demon then moved to where his length just barely touched the human's lip. He had an idea of what the demon wanted him to do, but just to be sure brown orbs tilted up at Tom, silently pleading him to elaborate.

"Suck so I don't tear you in half." he demanded.

Marco blushed a deep shade of red but obeyed instantly, taking the purple organ in his mouth and closing his eyes as he began to suck on the hard flesh. Tom's smirk widened at the amount of willingness the human possessed. He thought that he might've had to give the teen a little persuasion but this was definitely a pleasant surprise. Marco sucked lightly, more worried about applying as much saliva as he could to the organ that was about to penetrate him. Once Marco deemed he was lubed up enough he pulled away from Tom's hard on. The demon groaned as a thin string of saliva lingered, connecting his erection to the human's lips. He moved back down and positioned himself at Marco's entrance, rubbing the head against the tight pucker.

Marco groaned frustratedly at the teasing gesture, "Just stick it in already!" his arm went to cover his face, not wanting the demon to see just how bad he wanted this. How bad he wanted him.

Tom chuckled, loving the cherry red color that covered the teen's adorable face. "Eager are we?"

The human whined, making the demon chuckle more before pushing the tip of his length inside. Marco grunted at the intrusion but Tom didn't stop, he needed to sheath himself fully or else Marco would tense every time he moved. Marco cried out as the demon snapped his hips forward, burying himself within Marco's tight walls. Tom was bigger than his fingers, so he ceased all movement to allow Marco time to adjust to his size before continuing. The demon took to running his claws gently over the human's sensitive skin to distract him from the pain, grinning when Marco would shudder and moan with pleasure.

Several minutes passed before Marco began to squirm under him, signaling for the demon to move. Tom complied and pulled out, leaving the tip in before thrusting back in gently. Marco grunted at the lingering pain and took to holding onto the demon's upper arms for support as he tried to ride out the burning sensation. Tom frowned then leaned over to suck at Marco's neck. He wanted them both to feel good, but until Marco grew accustomed to his size he would have to find other ways to accomplish that.

Marco let out a throaty moan as the demon sucked on his tender neck, trembling pleasantly as sharp teeth grazed his skin tenderly.

"Ngh...Tom..." Marco moaned lightly.

The demon's eyes widened, his erection twitching in response to the soft moan. He didn't expect Marco to utter his name let alone moan it like that. Forgetting himself for a moment he growled and thrust hard into Marco's tight heat, but instead of hearing a pained cry a throaty moan rang out. Tom grinned, he had finally found the teen's sweet spot. The demon gripped the human's hips and angled his to hit that spot again. Marco's blush deepened as he let out another pleasured moan, his arms slipping to the demon's neck. Tom began thrusting harder into the human, wanting to hear more of those delicious moans. Marco panted, moaning as Tom continued hitting his bundle of nerves. His hand ventured down to grip his aching length, hissing at the contact. Tom's eyes darted down and narrowed at the hand. He reached out and gripped Marco's hand tightly. Brown eyes shifted up to red ones, puzzled.

Tom smirked, "Let me." his hand released Marco's to grab at the weeping erection, stroking in tune with his thrusts. Marco gasped, writhing and moaning in pleasure as the demon's actions sent him spiraling out of control. He knew it would be better if it were Tom touching him, but he didn't think it would be this good.

The demon groaned as he drank in the sight below him. Marco's eyes were hooded, glazed over with desire. His lips were parted as he moaned uncontrollably and his entire face was flushed a lovely shade of red that seemed to bring out his chocolate eyes even more. This resulted in Tom's grip tightening on his hips as he pounded possessively into the human, those claws breaking the skin as he was overcome with the sudden urge to dominate him until he screamed his name.

Marco cried out, the pain turning to pleasure almost instantly, his dull nails embedding into the demon's shoulders. Tom groaned more, thrusting into him faster and faster until Marco was a hot mess beneath him. Marco was close, he could tell by the way the teen's volume drastically escalated. Tom growled, pounding mercilessly against Marco's prostate, sending the human into a frenzy of deafening moans that led to his eventual peak.

"Ngh! Tom!" Marco came all over Tom's hand and chest, his body convulsing violently as he rode out his orgasm.

"Ha...Marcooo!" Marco's spasming walls and loud cry only seemed to drive Tom over the edge as he released his hot seed into Marco with a loud growl.

Tom panted as he retracted his claws from the bruised hips, placing them on the bed as to keep himself from crushing his new lover. His eyes stared at Marco's panting form with a gentleness that he once only thought possible for the Mewnian princess. Here the human was, agreeing to keep him company at the risk of his feelings being trampled on all for the sake of a hoodie that he had duplicates of. How could he not adore him? Not many, if anyone, was willingly to do that just for something that was taken from them.

With a small smile he shakily leaned down to place a tender kiss to Marco's damp forehead, making him sigh contently. Marco's eyes lit up. Did this mean that Tom's actions held more than raw desire for him? He could only hope so as he looked up to gaze into the three red eyes. What he saw made his heart thud hard against his chest. There was a softness in those orbs that Marco could only assume meant that his feelings would be reciprocated.

The human's contemplation was interrupted by a light chuckle. Tom pulled out of Marco gently, earning a grunt before moving to lay beside him. He then reached out and cupped Marco's cheek before leaning in to tenderly kiss him on the lips.

He smiled as he pulled away, his hand caressing the human's soft cheek as he spoke. "I know there's a good chance you'll say yes but I still want to ask. Would you like to be my boyfriend?" he asked gently, his cheeks tinting pink.

Marco's breath hitched then nodded rapidly. "Y-Yeah!...I mean...if you really want to you know...go out with me and all..." he trailed off softly, confusing the demon next to him.

Tom gave him a puzzled look, moving his hand to tilt Marco's chin so that he was looking at him. "Why wouldn't I after what we just did?" Marco's eyes shifted away from his smoldering gaze, not able to keep from blushing profusely.

Tom knit his brow, bringing the human's face closer to his. "Hey." Brown orbs shifted back to his hesitantly, revealing worry in those beautiful pools that made Tom's chest tighten painfully. He didn't like that look in the human's eyes. "Do you think that I did all of this just to use you as some kind of toy?" The way Marco averted his gaze once again suggested he hit the nail on the head. He frowned and placed another tender kiss on Marco's lips. "I assure you that I wanted you because I actually like you, not because I wanted to humiliate you nor because you're a replacement for Star...I...I really like you...maybe even love you. I just...needed a reason for you to come here...I actually called yesterday to talk to Star about how to approach you but...she wasn't there and you were, and once I knew how you felt I...I just had to do something to get your attention because...I didn't think you'd hear me out if I just talked to you..." he confessed, blushing madly as he averted his own gaze from Marco's attentive stare.

Marco's eyes widened at the heartfelt confession. He honestly didn't expect that kind of answer from the demon. He smiled and shyly turned back to the demon, burying his face in Tom's naked chest. "I really like you too." he mumbled. He then felt clawed hands wrap around him and hug him tightly, pressing their bodies flush together. They stayed that way for a while, just simply hugging each other until a thought hit Marco.

"Wait a minute." he pulled away to meet Tom's confused eyes. "So you took my hoodie just to get me to come down here?"

Tom smirked, tightening his hold. "Well that and after all the moaning you did I really needed something to help me out with my problem and you always wear that hoodie so it was the best choice, after all." he admitted leaning close to his ear. "Your scent is very addicting." he whispered, his tongue flicking against the shell of his ear. "So I took it and came back here, it was very helpful." he added, smirking at the blush reforming on Marco's cheeks.

He groaned, hiding his face in the demon's chest. "I should have left Star's room when I had the chance." he mumbled.

Tom chuckled at that and used a hand to brush his hair back before placing a loving kiss on his forehead. "I'm glad you didn't." he said softly.

Marco smiled and closed his eyes, reveling in the comforting warmth the demon's body provided. "I am too." he conceded before drifting off to sleep.

Tom's being swelled with joy at Marco's comment. He then snuggled the human, resting his forehead against Marco's so he could watch him sleep until he was claimed by slumber as well, but not before lifting a clawed hand to summon a stream of fire. The demon willed it to bring the red hoodie that the teen was so fond of, making sure to drape it across Marco's naked form. Satisfied by the human's gentle hum Tom closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **0o0o0o0oo0**

 **The end, I hope you enjoyed it xD**


End file.
